dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Dizzywood Fan-fiction - Going Under
Hi there! If you're on this page, it means that you're here to read my dizzywood fan-fiction "Going Under" or you've just landed here. Anyway, I'm Zimmya (I edited the main page recently) and I'm writing a story about my second life in Dizzywood. Every few days, I might post a little paragraph or two for you. Anyway, on with the story! Introduction I loved him. I can't believe that I loved him. I'm a fool, aren't I? To love him would be such a sin to mankind, or any other kind. Fast like a Cheetah, sly like a Fox, he had all the best qualities. Yes, I'm a fool. I'm a fool for love. Part 1 -- Secrets Beneath With fright and fear, I gulp back the tears. They're not of the sadness that may rush through my vains at any moment, but from the actual fright and fear it self. They look at me with thirsty eyes, blood red and cold as ice. They examine my neck for the blood that they need, the blood that they need to survive. "They won't hurt you, Zim," Bevvy breathes softly in my ear, "They're just like you and me." "I know," I reply quietly, "We've known them for so long, but now they resort to this?" Silently, I rise from the muddy surface of the crypt, "You guys wanna come with us? We're going to the clothes shop. I've seen the perfect red coat!" "Oh my god, I LOVE that store!" Bella cries, "Come on, Thunder, let's go with them! Pleeeeeeease?!" "Fine, fine..." Thunder sighs, standing up, "Let's go." Author's notes: That's Part 1 for you! How do you like it? Feel free to comment below this part of the post. Thanks and peace! Part 2 -- The Truth "Where is it?" My eyes dart around the room, trying to find it. Come on, come on! I think, Where is it? "I'm gonna take a...um...look around..." Bevvy explains in an odd manor, "I'll tell you if I find it." "No problemo," Bella accepts, "See you later, Bev." Bella and I search for what feels like hours. Eventually, we split up to find the coat. But soon, I make an unexpected discovery. As I pass a circular rack of clothes, I see two pairs of familliar legs sticking from beneath. "Excue me?" I shout, but they still don't move. "Excuse me?!" I shout louder, but still no reply, "EXCUSE ME?!" Quickly, I open a gap in the rack to see two people kissing. But they are not any ordinary people. They are Bevvy and Bella. Bevvy looks up at me guiltily, but Bella just urges for more. That is, before she sees me. "Zim," Bevvy starts, "I can explain..." "Don't lie to me, Bevvy," I begin to cry, "I know she's had feeling for you. I just didn't know that you had any for her." "Her has a name," Bella scolds as I glare at her. "Don't you start, Bella," I suddenly hear a voice behind me. A soft, cool, silky voice. Thunder. "I thought you were better than this, Bell. Obviously not. You too, Bevvy, I thought we were like brothers." "We are brothers," Bevvy explains, "That's why we both can turn into Jaguars, remember? We used to use it to rip peoples heads off and scare the hell out of eachother." "Not anymore," Thunder refuses, "I didn't think you were this bad. Oh, and, by the way, I'm not afraid to rip your head off for this." Bevvy stands up and begins to push Thunder around. "Chill, dude. This is the first time." "Whatever," Thunder frowns, putting a brotherly arm around my shoulder, "Let's go, Zim. These two don't deserve our presence." Author's notes: '''What'dya think? Part 3 out soon! Feel free to comment below. Peace to y'all! '''Part 3 -- The Impact "Action!" "Hi there, welcome to the morning show!" Bella smiles, "I'm Bella Nyph, and, before our reports, here's the weather!" "Today it...is..um..." I ponder, "Today....my boyfriend, he cheated...under the rain...and...um...with Bella-" "Cut!" The director screams. "Zimmya, what the hell was that?!" "I need a coffee break..." I moan, perching on a small, plastic seat. Thunder whispers in my ear. "Do you want to go home?" "Yes." "Let's go..." But something, more than anything else, shocks me right there. Bella kisses Bevvy passionately. I don't know how I'm going to live. '''Author's notes: '''Short and sweet! Stay tuned for part 4! Comments: